


Domination Game

by Johniarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, Foot licking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex, Transgender, Unsanitary, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, first time dom, gender euphoria, piss drinking, trans man, transgender OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: Ivan's never dommed. Jim thinks it'll help his confidence, and his dysphoria.





	Domination Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a commission for JimDiedOfBoredom, and I'm so glad they approached me! I love writing trans fic, and it's been a long time since I worked with OCs :3 There's something really beautiful about working someone's characters into their world, bringing them to life, and seeing them happy. I love it!
> 
> For right now, this is unbeta'd, but I'll be updating the text as soon as it's been red-penned!

“Get, um, get on your knees.” 

Jim Moriarty grinned at his boyfriend and obeyed. He knelt down on the hard floor, naked save for the ribbon Ivan had tied around his cock. Tonight, he let him have control. It was Ivan’s first time domming. His freckles stood stark against the blush rising in his cheeks. Jim couldn’t take his eyes off him. So flustered, already so shy, he made an adorable sight. 

“Yes, sir.”

Ivan blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that. It almost didn’t sound right, coming from Jim, but it made him feel incredible - even if he didn’t really feel like the honorific fit. Getting into the headspace of a dom was the hardest part. Jim was his Daddy, he was his Boy, that’s how they’d always been. Until tonight. Until Ivan pushed him down on the floor and demanded - well, asked politely - if he could take the lead. Surely, with practice, he’d grow into hearing it in that low brogue. 

“Be a good boy and lick my feet.”

He sat in the chair across from Jim and shoved his left foot in his face. 

Groaning, Jim dragged his tongue along the arch. Ivan snorted and giggled. It tickled, but he wanted to make sure Jim did as he was told. He nipped at the pad of his foot, rubbing his nose against Ivan’s toes. Goosebumps broke along his flesh as he watched Jim, their eyes locked together. 

Jim slid his tongue between each of his toes, teasing him gently, before finally sucking them into his mouth. Moaning, Ivan leaned back and pushed them farther past his lush lips. Saliva dripped down his chin, spattering on the floor beneath Jim’s kneeling frame. He kept his hands down, sure to use nothing but his lips and tongue to fulfill Ivan’s order. 

“That’s it… Ah, don’t - not there!” 

Ivan laughed as Jim focused on his little toe. While he was ticklish, his little toe went beyond. He could barely breathe, eyes closed shut as he doubled over with laughter. 

“Stop! Jim, I -” Every few words, he choked on his giggles. “I’m gonna piss myself if you don’t stop!” 

Jim grinned and ticked the arch of his foot while he sucked on his toe. Ivan wheezed, clutching his sides, trying to hold back -

His abdomen clenched against his full bladder. Hot piss spilled from between his thighs, covering the floor beneath him. Ivan jerked his legs back and tried to stop the flow. Clearly embarrassed, he hurried to cover his face. God, how long had it been since his last accident? At least nineteen years? And now he’d pissed himself in front of  _ Jim _ \- what would he say? How could Ivan face him after wetting himself?

A gentle hand pried his knees apart. 

Jim slipped between his legs, kneeling in the puddle. Ivan stole a peek from behind his fingers. To his surprise, Jim was waiting for him to look. 

Their eyes met. 

Jim pressed his face against his pussy and sucked, drinking Ivan’s piss. His nose rubbed against his clit, coaxing shy moans from his throat. With his carefully-kept stubble scratching his thighs, Ivan could barely focus. He rocked against Jim’s face as the flow stopped, hands gripping his black locks. 

“Oh… That’s - that’s so dirty, Jim, I can’t believe you’d… You’re such a naughty boy…”

Panting, he continued to grind his nerves again Jim’s nose and mouth. He tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling him as close as he could and guiding him where he needed him. 

“Fuck! There, right there!”

Jim sucked at his nerves, tongue teasing the head of his clit as Ivan rutted against him. With the way his legs trembled, he could tell he was close. Shivers ran along Ivan’s thighs, muscles twitching as pleasure washed over him. His toes curled, thighs clenching against Jim’s head as he came. 

Jim dragged his tongue between Ivan’s lips, lapping up his slick release as he relaxed against him.

“That… God, Jim… I didn’t know I’d be into that.”

“Neither did I, Sir,” he purred. “How else can please you?”

“Clean up the mess you made.”

Ivan’s cheeks were pink and flushed, sweat beading his hairline. Binding made catching his breath difficult. All he could manage at his angle were short, shallow breaths, but he found himself recovering his composure quickly. 

Standing on shaking legs, Ivan moved behind Jim. He pressed a foot against his spine and pushed him to the ground.

“Lick it up, Jim.”

Obedient as ever, he dragged his tongue through the piss on the floor. Jim lapped it all up while Ivan watched. He made a pleased sound from above him and removed his foot. 

“There. Good boy, Jim. Do you know what good boys get?”

“No, Sir. What?”

“They get rewarded.”

He helped Jim to his feet and led him to the bed. 

“Sit down. Prop yourself up with your pillows, and spread your legs.”

It took a few minutes for Jim to arrange himself comfortably. With a luxurious pile of pillows behind him, he lay back on the bed and spread his legs for Ivan. His cock lay heavy against his thigh. On display, he offered Ivan a coy smirk and waited patiently. 

Anything for his Sir, of course.

Ivan sat opposite him. Bare but for his binder, he splayed his legs in turn. Sharing his body with Jim like this went beyond intimacy - to Ivan, this was dedication. This was a trust that transcended a simple relationship. Jim held his heart and soul. They were bound, and Ivan wouldn’t share this with just anyone. Only Jim was worthy. 

“Are you ready for your reward, Jim?”

“Oh, yes Sir…”

“Stroke your cock for me.”

He wrapped his fingers around his shaft and stroked slowly. Without Ivan’s guidance he wouldn’t take it further. His treat was the pleasure, the gift seeing Ivan’s pussy spread wide for him. 

Ivan dragged his nails along his thighs. Red trails rose on his skin, and Jim watched rapt. He let his fingers slip lower, pressing against his swollen clit, rubbing just faster than Jim’s hand moved. His hips rocked into his touch. A soft gasp rose from his parted lips. Curls plastered to his face, sweating hard, Ivan put on a seductive show. 

“Faster,” he instructed. “You get to feel good now.”

Ivan arched his back, binder sliding up to flash his navel. It wasn’t enough. Jerking off felt good, but it didn’t fill the  _ ache _ . Only Jim could give him what he wanted. Watching his perfectly manicured hand tease his cock only made him needier.  _ Greedier _ . He licked his lips, eyes locked on Jim’s leaking head. 

Minutes stretched on in a seemingly endless expanse. Ivan grew wetter. His pussy flexed on impulse. Maybe he could still dom as a bottom. Other men could, why would he be any different? At the very least, maybe he could coax Jim into begging for him, make it seem like his idea…

He rose on his knees and crawled over to Jim, perching above his thighs. Still rubbing his nerves, he circled his hips mere inches above Jim’s cock. So close, he could feel the heat radiating from Jim’s skin. It’d be so easy just to drop himself down, take every inch of him… 

“You’re drooling,” Jim cooed. “See something you like,  _ Sir _ ?”

“N-no, of course not, I’m -”

Ivan dipped down, dragging his lips across Jim’s head.

“I’m just teasing you. That’s all.”

“Oh? You’re sure about that?”

Jim pressed up against him, the tip of his cock starting to spread him open.

“Ah! Oh, fuck, Daddy!” Ivan gasped, gripping his shoulders tight.

“Mmn, that’s what I thought… You can’t hide the truth from me, my dear. Are you ready to give up? Want Daddy to fuck you raw?”

Whining, Ivan bit his lip. He was out of ideas. And patience. 

“Yes,” he breathed. “Yes, please, Daddy. I miss you.”

“Who do you belong you?”

“You!”

“Good boy,” Jim praised. 

He thrust up, burying his cock inside Ivan without hesitation.

Ivan tossed his head back with a strangled cry. He bounced hard against Jim’s thighs, eager to lose himself in the pleasure of submission. Once again he was Jim’s Boy, safe and comfortable in a role that felt like home. He belonged right where he was, perched on Jim’s lap and stuffed full of him. There was no other bliss than their connection. No other love but their own. 

“Don’t stop!”

Jim gripped his hips, digging his nails into Ivan’s flesh as he forced him to move faster. Beneath them the bed creaked and groaned, the headboard knocking against the wall. He slammed into Ivan, again and again, nearly dizzy with the need to come. No one compared to Ivan. No one came close to his ethereal energy, his beauty. If he asked Jim would fund his transition - but Jim loved him just the way he was, and his journey was his own. Staring up at him, Jim memorized the curve of his throat, his jaw, his messy curls crowning his head like a blood-stained halo…

He leaned up and kissed his binder. Tender, soft, the sweet assurance contrasted his desperate thrusts. 

“Jim - Daddy - I’m, I’m gonna come again…”

“Make a mess all over Daddy’s cock,” Jim growled. 

The ribbon was already drenched, sticking to both their skin with every shift of their bodies. It tickled Ivan, brushing against his hair as he forced himself down to the base of Jim’s cock. Electric sparks tingled in his muscles. They tightened and clenched as heat built in his pussy. In his nerves. Blood boiling, spine curving, Ivan cried out in ecstasy. 

“Fuck! Oh, god!”

He slid his hands to Jim’s throat, squeezing as he came. 

Jim’s breath caught. Gasping, eyes locked on Ivan’s, he fucked him hard and quick. Ivan felt his cock pulse inside him. His hips stuttered. Hot come flooded him, and he groaned happily. Making Jim wait had been worth it - there was so much it dripped out of him, oozing quickly as Jim pulled his cock free. 

“Oh… Ivan... “

Giggling, Ivan rolled off to Jim’s side and nestled against his chest.

“Fuck. Did you like that? Ordering me around?”

“... Yeah. I mean, I don’t think I want to do it often, but it’s  _ really _ hot.”

Jim smoothed his curls back from his forehead and pulled him into a slow, lazy kiss. When Ivan was ready again, he’d be there, eager to please. To teach. To give himself over to him.


End file.
